a fight in the darknes
by draykat the half-dragon mage
Summary: This is a story that was droped by remember the past and glory, a good friend of mine, so I brought it back for him!


A flight in the darkness

this story is a sequel to a story (name of said story goeshere) by remember the past and glory. credit for dan, his family, and most other OC's go to him. spyro, cynder, and glowstick (sparx) belong to activision, sadly, and a little shout out to them, give us an epicer (is that even a word?) spyro, a sexy (yes, I just used that word) cynder (yes, I said cynder. I want a sexy cynder.), and a game that couldn't be beaten by my four year old cousin! (yes, he was able to beat all the skylanders games. and he is four.) So that is my opinion, and I am sure that good ol' Remember would agree. So check out his first story, if you want to understand this on. also, he posted the first chapter or so of this one, so before you read this, you should check out his.

thank you!

what chapter is this? i'm just gonna say it's the first.

chapter 1; a silent eviction

Dan glanced up at Spyro's confused and stressed face. He averted the purple legends eyes though, feeling guilty for not telling spyro any sooner.

"well, Earth is a... eh... complicated, place... um... just look on the back of the box." He charged out of the room and down the stairs, right past a very confused spyro, and a startled cynder.

He sped into the kitchen to find Callum and Jacob looking through the cupboards to discover what new snacks time had brought with it. dan hoped Jacob wasn't getting back into his old habits.

"Guys, help! Spyro caught on to you-know-what!"

"With wha- oh no, this is bad, this is really really bad." Callum was not as fast at catching on as he was running, but he was still fast.

"Exactly what I mean! Help me come up with some form of excuse, no matter how bad, and **QUICKLY**!

"ummm…" Jacob was not as quick to process things as Callum was. "Humans can see what happens in other worlds and record it on magical disks?"

"any other ideas?" which was a nicer way of saying 'any better ideas.'

Spyro came down the stairs, holding the box and a bewildered expression, followed by a still confused Cynder

"It doesn't really help me know what in the ancestor's name it is, Dan! I want an explanation, And I want it right this very moment!" small sparks of electricity or fire sprayed out of his mouth, and Callum stamped out a small spark that landed on a wooden spoon.

"um… Humans can see what happens in other worlds and record it on magical disks. they are very expensive, and not many people own this one yet…"

"Oh. I see…" spyro seemed to take his bad explanation seriously, and surprisingly well, but Dan predicted that his mind was racing right now.

"Can we watch it?" spyro sounded less confused, and seemed to buy it, but, it blew up in dan's face. "It would be kind of fun to see how we looked. especially you three and all your little catastrophes." ouch.

"Nah. You wouldn't want to do _that._ You already know how _**we**_ looked like, and you know even better what you did, so there would be no point in doing that. We already know how it all turned out" Close call canceled by Callum.

"Yeah… Pluss it might rip a hole in the universe or the space-time continuum thing or whatever…" Not so much help from Jacob, but still, he tried.

"doesn't really make much sense… but it doesn't really sound good either. So I suppose we won't watch it." cynder replied, still not fully understanding what was going on.

Spyro sighed, apparently a little disappointed he couldn't see himself. ("I wonder if they had mirrors in the dragon realms…" "shut up, you're not even part of this story! You're not even supposed to comment on ANH!")

As soon as the two dragons left the room, practically de-stocking the refrigerator, (goodbye lunch meat!) The humans fell fell down into the chairs in unpracticed synchronization. Many a sigh of relief was heard in that room, though not loud enough that the dragons would hear.

"That," Dan said, "was too close."

"For sure." Jacob replies, blunt as a rock (pun).

"Hey… have you guys thought about how the game might have changed with us being in the dragon realms?" Now Callum had a good point. Slightly off topic, but a point none the less.

"Yeah… your right! But we shouldn't try and check as long as Spyro and Cynder are here. We already had a hard enough time trying to explain _**that**_ to them.

Suddenly, the telephone rang. It's shrill, piercing, and somewhat obnoxious sound rang through the boy's ears, and startled them. They had not heard on in a long time, and the sounds of battle had replaced conventional modern noises in their minds. The three of them jumped, startled, as they were not used to such things after their time in the Dragon Realms.

Dan slowly walked to it, picked it up and looked at it for a moment, trying to remember how to use it. He put it near his ear, and spoke into it, still trying to remember how to use it.

"Hello?"

Jacob and Calum looked at him. Calum was biting his lip, and was as tense as a spring under Jacob. Jacob was equally tense.

"Dan! It's Ignitus!" This was a major shocker. "We've been watching you through the pool of visions, and after some surveillance, we found **someone knows you are in the human realms!**

"What?! No one saw us!"

"We don't know much about them, but we do know that they know who you are, and that you are A DRAGON!

"Oh gosh, this is not good… and how did you know how to use this?

"Magic, Dan. Magic."

"Makes sense." sort of… it is magic after all.

"I'll try to give you all the information I can, but-"

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

"Dan… what just happened?" His mother had entered the room.

"Ignitus called… It sounds weird to say that… He says someone knows we're here." he placed the phone back on it's rack.

"He can do that? I mean, how can that be? No one saw you come here! Right? Unless…"

"Magic, mom. Magic."

"Mommy! The television's not working!" And, now we hear from the annoying younger sibling taking up the parents time that could be used on more important, and in this case possibly life threatening, situations.

"I'll be right there, honey! just go to sleep, Dan. It's been a long day, and it's getting late.

"Mooooommmm! I'm not a little kid anymore. I've killed things!" good point.

"I know, but i'm still your mother." She had him there.

"Uhrg! Alright… Hey guys, we can all share my room." it would be much warmer that way.

The boys all made their way up the stairs to Dan's room, and came in to find spyro and cynder laying on the bed.

Spyro looked at dan, guiltily. "What! I've never been on a REAL bed before! And this is not what it looks like.

"uhhhhhmm… I think we'll just go find some sleeping bags… uh… yeah…

They retrieved miscellaneous sleeping materials from around the house, and laid them on the floor. It felt awkward, because Cynder insisted on sleeping with them. Perhaps the change in the way the game turned out brought into view Cynder's feelings for spyro sooner.

All four males thought it was awkward. only 3 knew why she insisted on it.

Dan looked out his window. The others had fallen asleep, but he just couldn't. He had the feeling that something was about to happen.

"Mist… nothing but mist… Ghostly, blue, glowing, slightly creepy mist. Ghostly blue glowing creepy mist?!"

He was starting to fall asleep, but he shook his head and rubbed his eyes, and looked out the window to see if he was seeing things.

Several cars were parked outside the house, some appeared to be modified or makeshift, others were armed police vehicles, and still some were military grade. One blue hummer had a sub-machine gun coming from a hatch within, and the whole vehicle was armored with metal plates.

That huge gun was pointed straight at his house.

He started to shake spyro, urgently, to say the least, but before the purple dragon of legend had lifted his head, there was the crash of wood shattering below. That was the indication that the front door had been busted down. And that was a very large door. he had always wondered why his parents had insisted on it being so thick.

Outside, the sound of guns cocking and hammering resounded through the fog as a pouring rain began to fall.

A woman's scream came from downstairs, then, abruptly stopped.

"Mom!"

He looked out the window, realizing how swift and effective these asalents were. He saw his mother and brother being carried to an armored car by two VERY large men.

He ran out to the kitchen, with Spyro and Callum following, Cynder and Jacob just waking up.

"Ahrg! You give them back, right now!" he flung a large ball of flame out of his mouth at the first person he saw.

A young man, about eighteen, wore a blue cape and shining steel armor, with VERY sharp looking shoulder blades. And not shoulder blades as in bones, but large pads over his shoulders, that dan thought, could have been used as butcher knives, though not as thick or heavy.

He wore an equally shiny helmet, that covered over his cheeks, and allowed only his mouth and eyes to show. But the eyes themselves… they were diferent colors, colors that no human eyes, should be.

Unlike the men around him, he wielded no gun in his hand. Though he was not without a weapon. On his left hip, a scabbard held a longsword, and on his right was a swamp-green and black pistol. On his back was a thin, black sniper rifle, and a MASSIVE gun that would almost put a tank to shame. Almost. One way or another, Dan wondered how he was able to carry it all, and still hold an upright position.

In his hand, he held a curved knife, upside down like a dagger. It was so ornate, that it slightly worried Dan. That thing was made for more than just stabbing or throwing.

The fire landed on his right shoulder, and engulfed him in smoke.

His armor was scorched, but his skin was flawless. It almost looked better than it had a few moments ago…

He simply flicked a cinder off his shoulder, and stomped on it.

Without a word, he raised his right hand, the one with the knife, and made several slashing and stabbing motions through the air.

The sleepy Cynder and confused Spyro fell to the ground, without so much as a whisper, let alone a scream.

Dan looked at the two fallen dragons, slightly fearful. he looked back at the stranger, and ignited his hands, and prepared to attack, as Jacob walked down the stairs.

The mysterious magician- or murderer, Dan could not tell, raised his pistol, and silently shot a pair of darts in rapid succession. they landed themselves in Callum and Jacob, hitting themselves square in the chests.

"Back to bed…" Their eyes rolled back in their heads and they fell to the ground with a thud.

Dan was enraged. He flung several fireballs at the man, and then charged him, his fists ablaze with fury and fire.

As Dan reached him, with his fist pulled back for a punch, the man sidestepped as Dan flung his fiery fist towards his chest. He sidestepped and dodged all of Dan's punches, with Matrix-like skills, then grabbed Dan's wrist mid-punch, and planted a glowing palm in his back.

Dan flew forward and hit his head on the cupboard.

His fire went out, and the soldiers began loading them onto separate trucks.

The man in the blue cape carried Dan, and another young man carried cynder, and a young woman carried Spyro. The six of them got into the elongated Hummer, and the troopers entered their vehicles and exited into the night.

As the fog cleared, and the rain stopped, the house stood as if nothing had ever happened there, the door still on it's hinges.

(author's notes.)

Beautiful little chapter there, don't you think? and MUCH longer than I usually manage! (This job is so much easier than digital art XD) still, I love to hear your comments! I tend to value work by how many comments it has, not likes or views or faves or whatever. But that's just me. Anywhoot, who's gonna wish me a happy hatchday? (or birthday, for all you non-dragons out there.)

Dragons forever,

Draykat.


End file.
